wolves,snakes,dogs oh my
by evioletfox
Summary: what happens when violet finds herself in the past? this happens befor the stranger and the snake m for language
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha and the gang meet viper **

**Chapter 1 :the release and the broken arm!**

**DISSCLAMER:I don't own anything from the feudal area and I don't own INUYASHA I thankfully don't own Meroku //_* . I do however own violet ,brook, sly and anyone else from own world .**

**NOTICE: this happens before my first story the stranger and the snake I just happen to find the first story well first ^_^so thanks for reading.**

**3 person fist**

One hot summer afternoon violet a blond girl with red streaks in her hair and sky blue eyes comes charging after brook a girl with brown wavy hair and dark green eyes and her best friend .who by the way is running out of school along with thousands of other students. Its finally summer vacation and violet's high school was letting out .

"so want do you want to go to the water park or go kick some bad guy ass? violet asked brook her friend looked up at the sky thoughtfully _" she is always the one that thinks it out …ha-ha normally I just charge in with all my might" violet_ thought violet was about 16 she never really got in to the whole shopping till you drop so she always went to the water parks or rivers to swim ride on rides and just have fun violet loved what had happened to her she was different and she liked it .

"Um… I haven't bought a new bathing suite yet ,so lets go kick some ass."said her friend with an exited look .Brook was more of the shopper, Violet was slightly taller then her friend so she always had to look down "Alright lets go in the church and transform" she said Turning down the walkway to the church her hands behind her head. Brook grabbed her arm and pointed to a sign she didn't notice. It said "chores meeting please do not disturb god bless you."

Violet sighed "to the park I guess." when they got their they heard someone cry out .they looked around no one was around so they transformed into violet and queen cobra so yah they are different but no one knows it they use their power for the good of all people(over used I know but it's true ) and some personal reasons but hey their only human. Soon they where done transforming and where off, in a split second they found who was yelling and why as they saw who it was terror and hatred filled violets eye brook also started having death glares at where the person was looking the person yelling was their favorite teacher .

**Viper's view**

"Viper ,lets go we got to save her !"brook screamed as she whipped past me.

"You don't have to tell me twice whose attacking her I'll rip them to shreds." when we got a better view of who was attacking our teacher ."**SULIPER!!!I'LL KIL YOU FOR THIS !!YOU SON OF A $%&%!!!"**I screamed my vision going red this guy has done enough to my family and he's the reason my father is always angry and never dose anything but work!!!suliper is an evil Pearson because of an accident at my fathers lab him and myself where transformed he though turned into a soul sucking vampire and she turned into a powerful snake person half her powers has snake abilities only times 10 and the other half is just random powers like my healing touch of course I can't always use it takes a lot of energy sometimes. When suliper heard my voice he tried to blocked me with dark dream .

"cobra get her out of here!" I yelled over the sound of my poison fang using her hero name suliper might know my real name but I'll be damned if I let him find out brook's. after a long time of fighting the man I jumped up and went to use flame sword on the ghost of a man when all of a sudden their was a white light and I was transported away from the fight " what_ the hell" _was the thought that went through my head. I could feel myself blacking out but could still tell I was falling in the air and then hit the ground a sharp pain in my leg told me it was broken but at that moment I didn't care I was slowly slipping into a dreamless sleep. When I finally awoke to a small boy leaning over me when he saw that I was alive he smiled the biggest smile and I couldn't help but smile bake at him finally he asked

"why are you sleeping in the rode?"

"huh what do you mean ?"I answered forgetting how I had passed out until the words were out. "oh yah I passed out from falling" was my answer to no one really. I finally sat up and looked around everything was completely different then my home, like another time. "_that will be a first if it's a whole other time guess I'm getting stronger."_ "hum.. Hey kid.."I started.

"my names shippo "he interrupted. I took a look at him and finally noticed that he had fox feet and a tail "_hum that's not something you see everyday definitely a different time"_ "ok, shippo two questions one what time period is it? Two why do you have fox feet and tail? I asked politely

"umm …I think my friend said it was the feudal Japan" he answered "_wow that's umm far did I really get that powerful?" _Finally it really set in that I just went back 300 years " holy crap!!! I went back 300 years my mom's going to murder me !!! _"of course she wont know I went back in time she'll just think I was out with some friends for however long it tacks me to get out of here." _

"_and to answer your other question I'm a fox demon so that's why I have this tail." He answered enthusiastically. "Hey are you ok you haven't tried to move your legs yet?"_

"_no I think I broke my leg." I answered sheepishly ._

"_shippo where are you !"came a girl's voice._


	2. Chapter 2 a new world

Disclaimer: I do not own kagome or anyone from inuyasha's time… If I did kyoko would give up on inuyasha and go find someone new to stalk*cough* .I mean love ^_^. The ramen goddesses thank you.

A new world

Review: "shippo where are you?" yelled a girl's voice

"Over here kagome" answered shippo and two girls walked over to us and shippo jumped at a girl with coal dark hair and chocolate dark eyes.

"Who's this shippo?" the girl with brown hair and a giant boomerang on her back asked.

"I'm violet…well in this form I'm known as viper but …my name is violet hehe" I chuckled nervously I don't know how they'll react to this.

"Oh ok well are you ok violet?" she asked concern clear in her eyes as she knelt down next to me.

"She's from a different time like you kagome!"Shippo said as he sat on the girls shoulder.

"And I think I broke my leg hold on." I said grasping my leg where it hurt the most. I concentrated my energy and thought about what I wanted it to do. I felt the normal pull to the energy as it mended my leg for me. "OK better now who are you guys?" I asked neither girl inpaticulre as I got up.

"Wait how did you do that?" asked the girl with the boomerang.

"I can control my energy to do things like that and more…extreme things"

"I'm kagome a priestess and I'm not from this time, and that's Sango a demon slayer. I can tell you aren't ether so what time are you from?" She asked as she walked toward a small village.

"I'm from the year 2010 and America where are you from?" I questioned following her.

"I'm also from that time but I'm from Japan." she answered she walked into a small hut where a boy was sitting in the corner. I noticed right away that he had dog-ears on his head.

"sit thair violet ok I need to find lady Kaede, Sango can you stay with her till I get back?" kagome asked Sango as I sat down on the opposed corner as the boy.

"_Huff I wonder why I got sent to the past that's never happens before and why during one of my attacks?"_ I asked my self but I was cut off from thought when I heard a loud.

"What the hell? Who's this wench Sango?" I looked up to see the dog-eared boy in my face as if he was studying me.

"Get the hell out of my face mutboy." I angrily spat at him I knew that wench was not a nice thing to call someone so I returned the favor.

"Her name is violet and I'm surprised you didn't smell her inuyasha." Sango stated as she cleaned her boomerang, the boy just glared at her and said in a pissed off voice.

"you all know what to night is I'm already weakening damn it." he went and sat back down in the corner, then thair was a scream and a slap sound I looked over and thair next to Sango was a man in purple clothes with a hand mark on his face.

"Must you be such a lecher meroku and when did you even get here?" the pissed Sango asked.

"I'm come about the time inuyasha sat down." he looked over at me and I got a sick feeling from his smile.

"_Please let kagome come back soon I don't…"_ I was cut off on my inner rant again when the man grabbed my hand and asked the grossest, perverted, and wrong question anyone has asked me.

"Will you bare my child?" he asked it with such a strange look I could not help it I raised my fist and punched him so hard he went flying out the door. Inuyasha and Sango just looked at me and one looked shocked the other smiled. Just then, three people walked through the door.

"Violet this is Kaede and she would like to talk to you about want you are and remeamber."Said kagome sitting down next to me shippo waved from his place on her head. So we spent the time until it was dark talking about what happened to me. Meroku came back in after we where done.

"Sorry I've got a temper and I shouldn't have used my power on you like that." I said not looking up from the meal Kaede gave me, I had turned back some time ago and it kinda freaked inuyasha out.

"It's ok he deserved it violet." Sango said also not looking up from her meal. We soon all fell asleep with Sango, Kagome, and me in a line on one side of the hut with shippo in between kagome and me. The boys where on the other side and Kaede was in the middle of them all. I soon started to smell something…something familiar. I sat up with a start the smell it was to familiar it put me on edge thair was a loud noise out side and everyone woke up I looked over to inuyasha and his hair was black.

"Holy hell what happened to you?" I asked startled he had no dog-ears or gold eyes he looked normal.

"I get like this ok just leave it what was that sound out thair?" he asked I got up and walked out side thair stood two girls they smelt like some one I know but I couldn't tell who. The others came out excluding Inuyasha they saw the two girls and stiffened.

"Kagura! Kana! What do they want now." kagome glaring at them then without a word meroku stepped in front o the group and shouted wind tunnel. I watched as a great wind started to suck up everything and kagura and kana started to slide towards him but just aas they where about to get caught thair was a buzzing sound and meroku stopped the wind tunnel. Thair was a whole bunch of bees around the area.

"What the hell! Bees, you stopped because of bees?" I asked astonished he just turned and said.

"thair passions to me." he said it in such a serious way I had a hard time believing this was the same monk that asked me to bare his kids. (A little of kagome pov it's just tiny bit) Then the fight started to really get going, everyone spread out and went after the two, violet and kagome where over near the forest when kagura did dance of blades violet jumped on kagome to get her to duck because she didn't see it. Kagome looked over to violet and screamed, that made every one look at the edge of the forest and thair lying in a puddle of blood was violet she had been hit by the attack saving kagome. When kanna and kagura turned from the two and went after Sango, Kagome heard a noise come from the forest when she looked thair was a pair of golden green eyes looking past her and at Kagura. The thing jumped out of the forest quickly and kicked kagura so hard that she went flying. When Kagome and the other could see what it was they where more than shocked. THair standing in front of them was… a different looking violet she had a longer braid and her goldish blue eyes where goldish green. She had longer teeth a lot like inuyasha's and she had longer claws like him to. Before anyone could say anything, she lunged at kagura saying. (Back to violet)

"Venom fang!" kagura put her arm up in defense and I bit right into it, Kagura screeched from pain, her skin started to turn blue from the poison and they fled back to where they came. Kagome and the others looked to where they had seen me dead and only saw a log and water at the spot.

"What you think you can get rid of me that early, please I've got worst…" I stopped talking and stumbled the others came over to see if I was ok. I told them I was fin just needed some rest I had used too much energy and was tired. The others looked to where kagura and kana where and found two jewel shards I collapsed completely and they brought me inside to rest some more. I awoke the next morning to shippo's smiling face.

"Haven't we done this before?" I asked smiling back at him. I remembered being hit with the blades a little bit and looked at my arm thair was three faint lines on it.

"You ended up getting hurt anyway huh?" asked a familiar voice I turned around to see Kagome looking though the door.

"Yah but it's better than what would have happened to you." I answered still smiling they helped me it's the lest I could do. It was a couple day when I got my strength back and tried to go back home when shippo asked me why I answered truthfully.

"I have to go help my friend she could be hurt." he just nodded sadly and stepped back I tried and tried but nothing happened. I started thinking about what might be happening to brook and dropped to my knees.

"I… I can't do it." I slammed my fist in the ground. "I can't even fucking do this for her!" I got up, ran, and put energy in it to go faster. I soon got to a field looking over a cliff it was a beautiful sight, the sky so blue the green trees and grass the colors of flowers and villages.

"It's like a painting it's so beautiful, you never realize how much you miss in the city and stuff." the view itself made me feel a little better I sat thair for a little bit and just watched it. I heard a rustling and when I looked kagome walked out with something in her hand.

"Hey how are you doing?" she asked sitting beside me on the cliff.

"Better the view helps a lot." I said smiling a bit then something caught my nose, and I stud facing the forest. "Kagome get behind me now." I said pulling her behind me as a tornado came flying in the meadow.

"Not him." I head kagome say from behind me when the tornado-stopped thair was a man with wolf fur everywhere and a tail.

"Kagome I thought I… who the hell are you?" he asked when he saw me.

"I'm violet and if you take another step toward kagome I'll maim your ass." I said as I got into a fighting stance.

"Wait don't hit him." kagome said stepping out from behind me.

"Aaww why? I want to hit something." I whined a bit, the wolf boy stepped closer and I subconcesly hissed at him.

"Sup' kagome who's the snake?" he asked baking up a bit and kagome did introductions.

"Violet this is koga, koga this is violet ok can we not kill each other?" she said sitting back down.

"Yah know I'm the leader of the mountain wolf demons and I won't be scared by a little serpent." he said straightening as if he just dealt a big blow.

"At lest I don't have to go brag my status to feel good about myself, wolf-boy." I said and I looked at kagome. "How do you know this mutt kagome?" I said she stud up ready to block a fight.

"_To bad I won't let her"_ I thought to myself as I watched wolf boy blow up like a balloon.

"Who you calling mutt you slithering snake!" he said stepping closer to me. "And she's my girl and don't you forget it!" this stunned me I looked over to kagome a sick face clearly plastered.

"He's joking right that can't be true." kagome just shock her head and said no.

"Well then I don't feel bad for doing this…" I grabbed kagome threw her on my back and bolted for inuyasha and the others.

"HEY! Get back her you serpent!" Koga yelled as he went after them, soon I got back and dropped kagome off.

"Hold on I got an idea kagome when I run off again go inside ok?" I asked I soon made a clone of her and threw her on my back like the one the original kagome went inside and koga got in view I ran off as fast as I could._ "This will be funny if it works!" _I sad to myself I soon came to a part far enough away from the village and close enough. I sat down and pulled out a bowl of soup out of now where.

"Hey where's kagome?" asked koga as he got thair, and he was vary confused.

"Well as you can see not here." I said as I took another bit of soup.

"Then*sniff* theirs no *sniff* reason to stay *sniff* here… what is that?" he asked looking at the soup with hungry eyes and I just put the bowl in his face and said.

"Clam soup want some?" all he could do was nodding his head. "Then take back the stupid remark.

"_Huh this face is funny I'll cut him some slack."_ I thought as I got another bowl for him, Koga scarfed it down like thair was no tomorrow. However, after he looked a little suspicious of the meal.

"What's your deal first you threaten me then trick me now your nice to me?" he stepped back like I was gonna lash out at him.

"I was just up set is all." and with that he sat down and eat another bowl.

"_Huh he reminded me of my little brother back home."_ I thought as I also ate.

Latter the gang came and found me when I saw inuyasha I asked. "Hey inuyasha do you know this guy with long silver hair, golden eyes like yours, and a crescent moon? He also had a girl and little goblin with him." He stiffened and said

"Sesshomaru, what dose he want?" Then just as he finished that, another voice came and said.

"Your help is all little brother." said sesshomaru as he walked out of the shadows.

**Ok that was It the next chappy I'm ssoooo sorry It took so long but ill try to keep up with this one.**

**Koga: oh and if you don't review I'll find you and give you to my wolves.**

**Me: for play toys RIGHT koga *gives an evil glare* **

**Koga: yah whatever *cough* dinner* cough***

**Violet: *bored face* hey waz up, koga haven't seen you in a while.**

**Koga: you just saw me in the story.**

**Violet: that was like a year or two ago the naruto story is newer.**

**Koga: oh yah… well hey then…*looks around and pats violet on the head* **

**Me: ha-ha *with video camera* got it evidence of koga being nice…oh kagome!**

**Koga+ violet: Oh, crap… please review or the wolves will come * howling in back ground***


	3. Chapter 3 WARNING

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet_4. General Use of the Websitehereby __grants__ you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line __web browser__. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph :Pairing:Summery:Authors Note:no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to let out the word. **


End file.
